Besos
by 39medalla
Summary: Un simple Lemon de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les guste


_Besos._

Se besarían en la oscuridad...

Marco no pudo evitar voltear la cara al abrirse la puerta, allí delante de él estaba Star, envuelta solamente en una toalla, siendo lo único que le impedía verla.

-Parece que estas animado de verme-, Dijo Star lanzando una mirada a su parte baja, haciendo que Marco se sonrojara, al darse cuenta del enorme bulto que se formaba en sus bóxer. -Lo siento-, Dijo Marco apenado, en cambio Star solamente lanzo una pequeña risita, y se acercó a él, haciendo que las mejillas de Marco se pusieran al rojo vivo, cuando Star dejo caer la toalla, Marco no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero grito de asombro, al contemplar la hermosa figura de reloj de arena de Star.

Sus pechos aunque no eran muy grandes, ni tampoco muy pequeños, le fascinaron, al bajar su mirada se topó con su perfecta y esbelta cintura de reloj de arena, para después toparse con su zona intima perfectamente depilada, -Oye no me mires fijamente, me da vergüenza-, Dijo Star un poco molesta.

Rápidamente Marco aparto la mirada, diciendo un simple -Lo siento-, Star se rio, -Bueno, ahora supongo que me toca a mi?-, Dijo eso mientras bajaba su bóxer dejando expuesto su miembro completamente erecto, era por lo menos 10 pulgadas de largo y 1 de ancho, -Whooo...-, Fue lo único que Star dijo antes de acercarse y tomarla entre sus manos, -Es muy GRANDE!-, dijo eso mientras la acercaba a su rostro, -Star que haces!?-, Pregunto alarmado Marco, -Si te callas lo sabrás-, Dijo Star mientras que en un movimiento inesperado introdujo la mayor parte del miembro en su boca.

Marco lanzo un profundo y ahogado gemido, la habilidad de Star con su boca era asombrosa, lanzándole oleada tras oleada de puro placer, -Star!-, Grito Marco, haciendo que Star se separara, -Que pasa Marco, te lastime?-, Dijo mirándolo con visible precaución, -Claro que no, es solo que Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?-, Pregunto Marco, al tiempo que limpiaba un rastro de saliva de la boca de Star, -De los videos que tienes escondidos-, Respondió Star mientras se colocaba encima de Marco, -Espera de que videos hablas?-, Pregunto Marco con Visible curiosidad en so voz, -Los que están debajo de tu cama, recuerdas-, El sonrojo de vergüenza en la cara de Marco era más visible que el enojo de que Star entraba a revisar sus cosas.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posiciones, estando Marco esta ves arriba de ella, bueno Star creo que eso amerita un castigo, lo dijo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos los pezones ya duros de Star, Star lanzó un pequeño grito al sentir sus pezones siendo apretados, estirados y estrujados por los dedos de Marco, que después de un rato, me tío el seno izquierdo en su boca y lo chupo con fuerza, sacando varios gritos de placer de Star, que lo único que pudo hacer fue retorcerse de placer.

Cuando Marco libero el seno de su boca, comenzó a descender así abajo de su cuerpo con una estela de besos, hasta llegar a aquella zona tan íntima, Star tembló, Marco simplemente lanzo un profundo suspiro sobre su pequeño botón antes de comenzar a lamerlo, Star uso todas sus fuerzas para no gritar ni gemir muy fuerte, pero no supo cuanto más podría resistir, a la habilidosa lengua de Marco que no tenía miedo en explorar cada centímetro de su feminidad.

Pero de repente Marco se detuvo, -Porque te detienes?-, Pregunto Star confundida, Marco se colocó entre sus piernas, y coloco su pene justo en la vagina de Star en posición para penétrala pero, Marco hablo -Star estas segura de hacer esto conmigo? Yo entenderé si quieres pensarlo primero-, Star solamente rio antes de envolver su cintura con sus piernas, -Estoy muy segura de que quiero hacer esto contigo-.

Y fue la única respuesta que quiso, Marco lentamente comenzó a adentrase en su interior, provocando pequeños gemidos de dolor de Star, pero la verdad vino cuando Marco toco aquella fina capa que era su imen, Marco la miro por última vez a los ojos buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento o retractación, pero en vez de eso lo único que vio fue el deseo.

Marco ahogo el grito de dolor de Star con un beso, después de un momento, un movimiento de va y ven comenzó, la sangre virgen de Star se mesclo con su esencia que poco a poco comenzó a descender manchando sus medias.

Cambiaron de posiciones, se movieron a un ritmo, se movían descoordinadamente, y se ahogaban en un placer que solo dos almas que se unen podrían conocer.

En un súbito movimiento de caderas, con las respiraciones agitadas, y el sudor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, culminaron aquel acto de amor.

El semen de Marco salía mesclado con la sangre de Star, la masculinidad de Marco esta bañada por la esencia, sangre y semen de Star, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban los dos se juntaron en suave e inocente beso, atrayéndose el uno al otro en abrazo...

Que sin saberlo los uniría para siempre porque ellos... solamente... bajo el manto de la noche...

Se besarían en la oscuridad...


End file.
